Precious Dark Love
by Ladydoma
Summary: Nuala has had enough of Nuada trying to sleep with her, she hires a huntress of skills and shear beauty to try and draw Nuada away with the beauty of Slayer Eve. Will Prince Nuada resist her? Or will he fall in love. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Precious Dark Love

By ladydoma

Disclaimer shit: Just to let you all know I don't own anyone or anything from Hellboy II The golden army. This fic has nothing to do with the events in the movie either, just to clear that shit up for you. Also I have yet to see the movie so bare with me on this. Also I don't own any lyrics either. Please read and review.

Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends to make amends His eyes said it all I started to fall  
and the silence deafened Head spinning round no time to sit down just wanted to run and run and run  
Be careful they say don't wish life away, now I've one day I can't believe How I've been wasting my time  
In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight I'm not messing no I need your blessing  
and your promise to live free please do it for me Is there a heaven or hell a d will I come back  
who can tell Now I can see what matters to me it's as clear as crystal The places I've been  
the people I've seen the plans that I made start to fade The sun's setting gold thought I would grow old,  
wasn't to be I can't believe How I've been wasting my time In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
please do it for me 13 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing and your promise to live free Please do it for me I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it I can't believe How much I've wasted my time In just 8 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free please do it for me Just 1 hour they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free please do it for me-" 24" Jem

Chapter I: Slayer Eve

" Dear Slayer Eve

My name is not important. You don't know me but I know of you, your skills, your reputation, and most of all your beauty. I am in need of a slayer for the prince of Bethamora, Prince Nuada. He poses a threat to the human race. I need you Eve to come and slay him. The reward to 10,000 pounds, or if your heart desires…more, the lives of man lay within perhaps your hands Slayer Eve.

Sincerely

No name.

The dark crimson haired woman read the note over several times with her ember eyes and folded it back up, placing it on her bed as she stood and looked out the window. The sun was barely setting, a light smile formed on her lips as she stared out at the city, which she knew had a secret underground realm of dark elfish beings. She had wondered when someone would call on her with a bounty on Nuada's head.

It mattered not who sent the note, all she knew was she had the ultimate hunting job to get done. So she turned to and opened her closet door, there hanging on a couple of hanger a dark green and black plaid skirt which went about to mid thigh. On the other hanger a black corset tank top that zipped in back, hanging beside that was a pair and solid black tights, on that same hanger was a leather strap with two cases attached to it and then one more strap with a sword case upon it. Upon the floor black demonic knees high boots. Finally hanging beside the others, a long black demonic trench coat that went about to the back of the ankle of her boots, this was her hunter's attire.

She smiled and threw off the black dress she was already wearing, exposing her solid back bra and solid black hot pants. Which she seemed to enjoy wearing better then regular thong or panties, but enough of that, also exposed was her belly chain with a black skull around the middle and it pierced into her bellybutton.

Around her wrist she wore a bracelet of little silver skulls, it had a little chain attached to a skull ring which she kept around her middle finger, the way most could tell who she was, was the distinct and odd jewelry she wore. Which were merely those two, belly chain attached to the belly piercing and the bracelet attached to the ring.

Eve reached over and drew out her wardrobe, and donned it. Soon slipping on her long trench coat. After closing the closet she walked to her dresser and opened the top draw there were five blades, two daggers, two knives, and one black katana. Smirking she slid the two daggers into the cases at her thighs, the katana cased at her back, and the two knives she slid on the black buckles at the top of her boots.

With that she walked towards her bedroom door and left, walking out the apartments entirely, the hem of her trench coat barely brushing the pavement as she made her way towards the subway tunnel, where she find the supposively secret passage. Which would lead her to the city Bethamora. Where she would slay Prince Nuada and kill any who would stand in her way.

Thus Slayer Eve, the woman created by scientist to become the perfect fighter made her way into the darkness.


	2. Surprise attack in his Bedroom

Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something I ripped it from my chest With this heart I have the power to blackmail the eyelids I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night demons, ghosts, black fairies they creep out of the cellar shaft and will look under your bedding Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night and steal your small hot tears they wait until the moon awakes and put them in my cold veins Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns My heart burns – Rammstein" Mein Hertz Brennt" Translation from German to English.

Note: Im going to use Nuada's outfit that he wears when he kills his father. I saw vids on You tube.)

Chapter II: Surprise Attack in His Bedroom

A smile crept upon his black lips, his black painted nails ran along his sword gently as he sat upon his bed and stared at the blood which stained it, how many had he slain with it? He could barely recall, Prince Nuada's smirk remained, his black samurai like tunic off his bare nearly white colored well built chest, his black leather wrist bands left exposed. He wore his black pants and boots.

His long white hair with blonde tips brushed his back and shoulders, his yellow eyes still staring at his blade. As he stared at it he wondered if there was a warrior out there to match his skills, a worthy opponent.

With that thought he stood and made his way towards the bedroom door, he paused and glanced over towards the window, he lifted his eyebrow slowly and held his sword tightly slowly and cautiously he approached the window, it was open. But he hadn't recalled leaving it that way, there was nothing, or so it seemed.

His eyes searched the visible parts of the room slowly when he felt nothing was there he gently closed and locked with window. His pointy elf ears abruptly twitched he quickly turned and caught the wrist of the hand holding a dagger. He stared at the young woman with his eyes slightly widened.

It took several seconds for them to move again, Eve lifted her leg and used it to leap back wards and free her wrist, Nuada smiled and readied his sword. They ran at each other quickly Eve drew her katana slamming it into his sword, both slid back and ran at each other again, Nuada slid to the side in an attempt to stab her in the stomach, Eve dodged and flipped back coming at Nuada with her sword again, he dodged her sword as she had dodged his.

Eve flipped back and her boots hit the bed Nuada stared up at her" Get... your... boots... off... my... bed." He said firmly to her. Upon finishing he flipped up and tackled her, she landed upon her back on his bed, Nuada wasted no time and straddled her lap and raised his sword.

Eve smirked and used her dagger and slashed his forehead and was able to twist over hard enough where both rolled off the bed and hit the floor Nuada and Eve lost their swords, and Eve her first dagger. Both kicked the other away from one another and went for their weapons, Eve reclaimed her katana and flipped back and kicked her leg back hard where the bedroom door dropped from its hinges.

" You're going to have to pay for that." Nuada said with a smug smile.

Eve merely smirked back" I don't make much in the killing business."

" Then your blood will suffice." Upon finishing Nuada ran at her, Eve flipped back without having to use her hands as she lands Nuada flipped far forward and slammed his sword against hers again and took a swipe towards he throat, Eve flipped over and rolled around and attempted to stab him in the buttocks. ( Ouch)

But Nuada twisted over and he too rolled over to the side. And leapt up to kick her in the face, Eve move to the side and did the splits upon the ground and slammed her sword into his again and several times more before she moved her leg to kick the back of his knee. Nuada moved to the side and tried to kick her in the face, and at the same time stab her in the ribcage, but Eve moved her head to hit the floor with her back and kicked his blade from his hands.

As it flew back, Nuada flipped back, as his hand hit the floor for the third time from flipping he grabbed his sword and stood up right. Eve ran at him again and tackled him, roughly he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her in the air," For a while I was thinking you were a true fighter." He said coldly. Disarming her of her dagger and katana.

"Who…said…I wasn't?" Upon finishing she reached for her knives and and roughly slashed his chest, Nuada called out and tossed her hard, Eve didn't land on her back, she landed perfectly upon her feet .

And slid back a bit when she looked around at her surroundings it was a large throne room like place where armed and armored guards stood and a young woman all stared at the new comer. Their spears aiming right at her as Nuada walked into the room with his sword in hand.


	3. Curiosity Getting the Better of HIm

Chapter III:

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide,Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time,The night is my companion and solitude my guide,  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied, And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard,I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed, Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved, Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive,And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears,Just close your eyes dear Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread, Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread, Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride, Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied, And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear.- Sarah Mcolochin " Possession"

Chapter III: Curiosity Getting the Better of Him

Eve smiled and looked around counting to herself the odds against her, five to one. Including the prince with exceptional skills, Eve eyed the young woman that resembled Nuada she was though in ways very pretty. Princess Nuala smiled lightly at her and mouthed "Thank you."

Eve lifted her eyebrow and readied her remaining dagger in her hands." What? Does the Prince Nuada need a break from a woman?" Eve asked with a smile.

" Arrogant wench!" Nuada ran at her guards did the same, Eve flipped back tearing out one knife using it to cut one guards throat and the dagger blocked Nuada's on coming sword and tried to slice him, he flipped back and back until he stood beside his sister Nuala. And watched Eve Nuala stared at him and saw the interest in his eyes for this Slayer.

Eve all the wall stared at the three remaining guards," Three to one? Is that all?" She asked herself and ran at them, leaping up she jammed her knife into ones skull and used the handle to flip her self over that one then used her legs to wrap around the chest of another where she reached over and broke his neck. Now there was the last guard, who stood there back off slowly.

Nuada smiled and approached Eve. A spear in his hand this time, as he approached her, his eyes looked her up and down for a moment as her eyes stared him up and down. " Most who have entered here and tried to kill me, died at my hands within minutes." He started.

Eve retrieved her dagger and readied it." As you can see I am not one of those morons after you. "

Nuada stopped at least an inch in front of her." That is quite apparent." As he finished he whipped out dart shooter and spit some sort of Chloroform into her juggler vein .Eve wasnt quick enough to move and her vision became very blurry, as she almost fell to her knees, but Nuada caught her in his arms, he knelt down and held her, staring at her. His eyes on her was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

Nuala's eyes widened. As she walked quickly to stand beside her brother." Are you going to kill her?" She asked in a near panic voice.

Nuada looked at her " And that would matter to you how? " He asked firmly. His eyes narrowed at the unconscious warrior, his finger tips gently brushing away the soft crimson hair from her neck, he lifted an eyebrow as he saw a marking of some sort that was in the shape of an XXX.

" Nuala, have the guards take her to the holding cell have her chained to the wall." He requested.

Nuala smiled, he spared her life that was rare. She saw the way he looked at Eve and it brought relief to her soul at last. Hopefully now her plans will follow through with her brother falling in love with Eve and produce a child with her, but first Nuala was going to have to see what she could do to begin a relationship between the two. The summoning Eve was the spark now the fire has to be lit.


	4. Hand Strike and Tongue Stroke

Ever felt away with me Just once that all I need Entwined in finding you one day Ever felt away without me My love, it lies so deep Ever dream of me Would you do it with me Heal the scars and change the stars Would you do it for me Turn loose the heaven within I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day Bosom for a teary cheek My song can but borrow your grace Come out, come out wherever you are So lost in your sea Give in, give in for my touch For my taste for my lust Your beauty cascaded on me In this white night fantasy "All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you. One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain. For yours I truly wish to be."- Nightwish" Everdream"

Chapter IV: Hand Strike and Tongue Stroke.

Nuala wasted little time she walked quickly behind Nuada who was fully dressed now, as she kept her distance as she followed down the dark torch lit corridors of the holding cells. She paused and hid behind a wall as she peaked from behind the corner and watched as Nuada reached a door and unlocked it. Stepping in, his eyes glues upon the disarmed young huntress whose wrists were chained to the wall.

" Do not play "I'm asleep" with me." Nuada began as he reached her, noting that she was fake snoring. And when she showed no sign of stopping he roughly kicked her in the shin with his boot.

" God! What the hell is your problem?!" Eve called out.

" You! You are my problem!" He called down to her.

Eve glared using all the strength she had and rage to leap her lower body up off the floor in an attempt to break his neck with her thighs…but he quickly caught her legs and held them steadly around his neck. There were no words exchanged. Nuada's eyes lowered and could barely see her hot pants through the tights. Which kept his eyes for several moments.

Until Eve's voice forced his gaze to her face again" I know you aren't trying to take a peak at my goods." She growled.

Nuada smirked and glanced up at her and shoved her legs and thighs off him. And backed up a bit. He responded." I find you amusing, and strange. You can't be human." He began. And looked at her for answers she shrugged and looked away." Answer me." He demanded firmly.Eve shook her head. Insulted Nuada quickly approached her and roughly kicked her in the lip and nose, drawing blood from her lip.

Eve smirked and went to lick the blood however paused. And smirked and looked at him." Since you drew the blood …you get to come and lick it off."

" I will do more to you then lick off the blood." He growled between his clenched teeth. " I will draw more." As he finished he struck her hard in the cheek. Eve still smiled, which angered Nuada as he drew his sword which he kept cased at his back. As he drew it out he raised it and as he stared at her…he was hesitant.

This Eve realized and spoke" If you are going to kill me then do it. Its mercy compared to…." She trailed off and looked away.

Casing his sword Nuada responded." Now we may be getting somewhere."

" Kill me and get it over with." She growled." You'll get nothing out of me." With that she stared at the floor.

Nuada found himself staring at her moments longer, he was curious and eager now to know her, tempted to take her up on him licking up the blood on her lips…but he was afraid he'd enjoy it as much as the girl might. It has been quite a while since he had really tasted a woman's skin. Despite his attempts on Nuala she never really let him kiss her in the manner that he felt he wanted to kiss this warrior woman. He found himself stepping forward and kneel down to her, taking her face in his hands, "You asked for this." He whispered into her ear, his tongue slid along her lower lip and trailed over to the blood and took it upon the tip of his tongue, he savored the copper taste mixed with the taste of woman and sweat. He felt her shiver as he backed from her.

Eve looked up at him as he turned " Have it your way, stay in this cell till you rot." With that he left the cell locking it behind him. He walked further down the halls, trying to make himself believe that he had not just done that, that he did not enjoy the taste of her lips and blood. He stopped in walking and shivered with delight as he thought of that moment again.


	5. I just want my dignity back

Chapter V:

Remember the first dance we shared? Recall the night you melted my uglyness away? The night you left with a kiss so kind Only a scent of beauty left behind Ah, dear friend I remember the night The moon and the dreams we shared Your trembling paw in my hand Dreaming of that northern land Touching me with a kiss of a beast I know my dreams are made of you Of you and only for you Your ocean pulls me under Your voice tears me asunder Love me before the last petal falls  
As a world without a glance Of the ocean's fair expanse Such the world would be If no love did flow in thee But as my heart is occupied  
Your love to me now has to die Forgive me, I need more than you can offer me Didn't you read the tale Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog? Don't you know this tale In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have For who could ever learn to love a beast? However cold the wind and rain I'll be there to ease up your pain However cruel the mirrors of sin Remember, beauty is found within ...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...-" Beauty and the Beast " Nightwish

( note: I think I messed up on the color and look of Nuada's outfit my bad.)

Chapter V: " I just want my dignity back"

Eve glanced up only once that day. Or was it night? In this place it is easy to forget. Her ember eyes stared at the young Princess Nuala who had walked in with a plate of food that held little interest to Eve.

" You are amazing" Nuala began as she set the plate down beside Eve and knelt down to her, her hand went to touch her cheek, Eve inched her head back a bit as if threatened by Nuala.

" Don't be afraid, Eve. I'm not here to hurt nor torment you as Nuada had." Nuala whispered with a kind smile on her face.

" I know you?" Eve asked with her head cocked to the side slightly.

" No you know nothing of me but I have heard so much about you, your reputation, your fighting skills, and your undeniable beauty it is why I asked that you come. "

" You would have your own twin brother killed?" Eve asked with a smirk.

Nuala looked at the floor and nodded slightly." It brings me shame to do so but his attempts on my body have cause me to do such things as to place a bounty upon his head."

" Wait, wait. You summoned me to kill him because he is trying to fuck you?" She asked with a light chuckle. Nuala hung her head again and nodded slightly. Eve continued" Why me? Why out of all other bounty hunters did you choose me?" She asked.

Nuala took a deep breath and spoke." Because of your beauty Nuada's weakness is love and he is open for a mate."

Eve shook her head and leaned it against the cold wall " You thought I would draw his attention from you." Eve mused.

" He's already spared your life, that means something." She paused as Eve scoffed and continued to shake her head. Nuala knew she had to continue" He has seen your beauty and the fighting skills nearly equaled to his own. "

" I cant believe this." Eve muttered to herself and looked at Nuala who stared back at her." So you want me to seduce him?" She asked.

" Not just that…make him fall in love. If you fail to kill him then that's the only other card you'd have to play, Eve. I'll pay you as much as you demand." Nuala offered getting Eve's attention.

" He seems like he isn't into romance and love as you appear to be, Princess. So what if I fail to make him fall in love with me? What then?" Eve asked.

Nuala hung her head," Then kill him if you must…I just….want my dignity back." Nuala whispered.

Eve stared at her and nodded," I'll do it. I don't think I can make him fall in love with me as you say I can, but I was made to be the perfect killer and warrior."

" I know." Nuala said with a light smile," You drew blood from him, that is more then another warrior has come when fighting Nuada. " As she finished she lifted a key and unlocked Eve's shackles, Eve made no movement.

But only asked" What are you doing? I can easily use you to win your bother's head." Eve stated.

Nuala nodded " I know, but I think if you were going to use me as a hostage, you would have already done it." She explained and locked one shackle around Eve's ankle. " I only unchained you so you could eat.

Eve glanced at the plate and nodded, "Thank you." She whispered.

Nuala smiled and stood turning she made her way towards the cell door, and paused," That XXX on you by any chance does it mean 30 ?"

" Yes I was the 30th experiment that didn't fail, there for there are others." Eve explained. And watched the princess leave the cell.


	6. Scent of A Slayer

I think I'm drowning Asphyxiated I wanna break this spell That you've created  
You're something beautiful A contradiction I wanna play the game I want the friction  
You will be the death of me You will be the death of me Bury it  
I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out I wanted freedom Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up But I'm addicted Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of Breaking this fixation You will squeeze the life out of me  
Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this? Ooooohh You will suck the life out of me Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this?-"Time is running out" Muse

Chapter six: The Scent of A Slayer

Nuada paced his room slowly, in his hands he held one of Eve's daggers. The one that was smeared with his blood gingerly he tapped the blade upon the palm of his hand being careful as not to cut himself, pondering what? He knew he had to be thinking on what he was going to do with that Eve woman.

He had little intention on letting her go…not just yet. And he did not desire to kill her though. He turned on his heal and went towards his bed and let himself fall back upon his back as he stared at the ceiling he breathed out deeply as he set the dagger aside and looked over at the side of his bed and noted a black bunch along the side of the bed on the floor.

Lifting an eyebrow he leaned over and drew it up off the floor and sat up to exam it., it was a long black trench coat, he knew it had to have been Eve's coat. Yes he could see how she managed to sneak up on him. She came in through the window and crept to the side of the bed, drawing off her coat as not to trip over it. After that she sneak around the back of the bed and around to the other side.

Nuada smiled lightly and looked at his door which had been repaired already, he looked at his window not even realizing what it was he was about to do. He lifted the coat to nose and inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of cinnamon mixed with a woman's pheromones. " God," He muttered to himself, feeling as if he'd become aroused from something as simple as the scent of a woman's coat.

" Nuada." The prince jumped slightly and looked at his door where he heard Nuala's voice from the other side.

Quickly Nuada tossed the coat to the side of the bed and exhaled," What is it Nuala?" He asked.

" Can I come in?"

" Yes." Nuada answered and swung his legs over the other side of the bed but kept his booty planted upon his bed, his palm pressed into the mattress. As the bedroom door opened and Nuala walked in, in her hand she carried Eve's sword and approached Nuada.

" She is a magnificent warrior." She began holding the katana up to her brother.

Nuada swallowed hard and answered hard," She couldn't even dodge a simple dart. " He said coldly.

" But I saw her take on you and five of your guards, Nuada. She even managed to wound you." Nuala said as Nuada took the katana in his hands and stared at the blade then looked up at Nuala as she spoke again.

" She is also very beautiful is she not?"

Nuada was reluctant in answering Nuala now. Unsure if he should hide his attractions to this Eve or if he should just flat out agree. " What is it you think?" Nuala asked.

Nuada sighed and stood from his bed, passing Nuala as he placed the katana upon his dresser top with Eve's other weapons. He then answered , not looking at Nuala." I must admit her skills are impressive and yes her beauty is unmatched."

The next question Nuala was about to ask was a bold one ," Is she the type of woman you'd want to spend eternity with?"

Nuada turned and looked at her with a sharp glare.


	7. A good Idea form Nuala

Now it seems to me That you know just what to say But words are only words  
Can you show me something else Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?  
Show me how you feel More than ever baby Well I don't want to be lonely no more  
I don't want to have to pay for this I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list I don't wanna be angry no more  
You're the one who could never stand for this So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure I don't wanna be lonely anymore Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh  
Now it's hard for me When my heart's still on the mend Open up to me  
Like you do your girlfriends And you sing to me And it's harmony Girl what you do to me is everything Let me say anything just to get you back again Why can't we just try?  
I don't want to be lonely no more I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door It's just another heartache on my list  
I don't wanna be angry no more You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh What if I was good to you? What if you were good to me?  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me? What if it was paradise?  
What if we were symphonies? What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?  
I don't want to be lonely no more I don't want to have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door It's just another heartache on my list  
I don't wanna be angry no more You're the one who could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me, know for sure I don't wanna be lonely any more  
Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh I don't wanna be lonely any more I don't wanna be lonely no more I don't wanna be lonely no more I don't wanna be lonely any more-" Lonely No more" Rob Thomas

Note: For some reason This song Reminded me of Nuada Silverlance

Chapter seven: A Good idea from Nuala

Nuala knew she'd struck something within Nuada by asking her the question. But he was so reluctant in responding to his sister. When he did respond Nuala knew right away it was a lie." ….she was created by mortal men, she's….not my type." Was all he said.

Nuala smiled and walked around the bed and knelt down picking up the coat," Is this hers?" She asked. Before Nuada answered her, Nuala spoke again" If so you should return it to her. It does get really chilly in those cells. "

Nuada smiled lightly then approached Nuala and let the coat slide into his fingertips " If you want her Nuada then why not strike a deal with her." Nuala started.

" Go on." Nuada said, not even denying what confusion he was feeling towards Eve at the moment, " What is it you are thinking?"

" An second battle between you and her. A battle in the arena , a battle to be witnessed by all . The first to draw blood or the first to kill is wins. Whomever wins gets something from the other, whatever the demands may be."

Nuada nodded and smiled with interest ," Very well if it will entertain and please you Nuala." He whispered and looked at the trench coat which he held in his hands. Without saying any other words, Nuada turned to leave the room, Nuala smiled widely knowing what Nuada felt for Eve, for she was his twin after all and twins tend to have this connection with each other's feelings and emotions even sometimes pain.

And the feeling Nuada felt was not quite love yet, desire perhaps and lust. However that could easily turn into love and Nuala hoped it was be fast she wanted to see Nuada happy with another but not with herself, so Eve was at this point the only hope for Nuada's attractions.

So with this in mind Nuala quickly left the room and again closely followed Nuada to be sure she wasn't just getting her hopes up.

#

The sound of boots clicking upon the stone floor made Eve glance up from where she picked at her food which was some sort of cheese, grapes, bread and a bit of meat," Took you long enough to give me my coat back." She said as Nuada walked into the cell, holding her long black trench coat.

" My sister insisted that I deliver it to you." He said coldly approaching her, he offered the coat to her, Eve stared at it for a moment then looked at him. Several moments found them looking into each other's eyes. Eve found herself lost in his yellow orbs, but quickly Eve shook it off, her hand went up and her palm went to forced his chin up and back which might have killed him. Which she was counting on.

However Nuada half expected this and caught her wrist in mid air and held it, not tightly though. Just as her other hand went to strike at him, he let the coat fall and caught that wrist in mid air was well. A smirk crawled up his lips." Your legs are chained and your hands are occupied as well. " He whispered his head and face leaning close to hers. Eve could smell the scent of wine and peppermint from his mouth and lips.

When he felt her hands limp and her body un tense Nuada gently let go of her, abruptly Eve tilted her head back and slammed it hard into his nose, which Nuada didn't expect and backed up holding his nose." Bitch." He muttered. And turned to leave not wanting to deal with her right now. " Like I said, you can stay until you rot like a carcass." With that he left the cell. Walking quickly down the hall passed Nuala who noted him trying hold onto his nose and stop the bleeding., so she followed him to help.


	8. Drawn out Desire

Chapter Eight:

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you. No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) With you (This world is only gonna break your heart) What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) With you. The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart) With you (This world is only gonna break your heart) No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart) Nobody loves no one.- Wicked Game" Chris Isaak

Chapter Eight: The Drawn out Desire.

" You're bleeding again." Nuala pointed out as the siblings reached a glistening fountain in the bathing quarters.

" Damn that woman! " He growled between his clenched teeth as he tilted his head back and dabbed a wet cloth on his bleeding nose.

" What happened?" Nuala asked.

" I let my guard down Nuala, that's what fucking happened. " He snapped and looked over at her, and continued " She's somehow bewitched me with her beauty, drawing me into desire over her. "

" Desire is not an unfamiliar feeling with you brother. Your sex feels it at least once in an while" Nuala explained.

Nuada stared at her for a moment longer and moved the wash cloth from his nose and moved his head straight after he knew his nose quit bleeding. " Eve that's her name is it not?"

" It is her name yes. She is a slayer, created to be the prefect warrior and being. Or so that's what the rumors say. She never gives up until she gets the kill. "

" So then a bounty was placed upon me." Nuada mused with a chuckle. And shook his head " Do you know what was offered?"

Nuala shook her head," The party who asked for her to slay you was said to have given her what she wanted."

" I could give her exactly what she wants." Nuada said with a sly grin, then realized what he had just said." I mean to you know kill her….she asked me to finish her…off."

Nuala chuckled," Nuada you need not lie to you sister I know how you feel about her. That every moment you see and spend with her, pleasant or not, that brings you closer and closer to falling in love."

Nuada stared longer at Nuala and nodded" No one knows me better then you." He stated to put the cloth to dangle along side the fountain, in which then he sat down upon the edge of it." If I am indeed starting to fall for…no she's too annoying." He said quickly.

Nuala smiled and shook her head, " You are denying again. Maybe next time it rains you could invite her to go up with you. Since you enjoy the rain brother" She mused.

Nuada thought for a moment, his wrists and hands dangling inches away from his samurai like boots, as he glanced up slightly at Nuala," I think the first idea you had Nuala was better. Demand something from her in the arena or kill her." He said with a smile.

Nuala smiled and sat down beside him on the fountain," In my opinion from what I've seen, you don't want to have to kill her."

Nuada chuckled light." I'll give her the option to attempt to kill me in a couple hours. Until then have the guards shot another dart into her and chain her to the wall. I'm tired of her trying to attack me when I'm attempting to speak civil to her." He said and stood from the fountain platform and left the bathing and spa quarters and went towards his room.


	9. The Civil Conversation, Nuada's Kindnes

Go on, go on, leave me breathless Come on... The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch and I'll feel weak  
I cannot lie From you I cannot hide I'm losing the will to try Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it) So... Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on Yeah, come on... And if there's no tomorrow And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you You're all the love I need somehow It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep I never want to wake up Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me) Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on Yeah, come on... And I can't lie From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try Can't hide it (can't hide it) Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So... Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss Go on, go on Yeah, come on...  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on –" Breathless " Corrs

I think this would be another Eve/ Nuada song

Chapter Nine: The Civil Conversation in the Cell , Nuada's Kindness

Several hours had passed Nuada opened the cell door and noted that Eve had been bound by chains to the wall again, and he also noted she was asleep, her coat still lay upon the floor where he had dropped it. Nuada stared at it for a moment then slowly and quietly approached Eve.

The young woman's head rested against the stone wall, he knew she had to have been in a deep sleep from the darts, as there were several puncture wounds on her arms and one dart stuck in her shoulder.

Nuada picked up the coat and knelt down to Eve and gently yanked out the dart from her shoulder, his fingertips gingerly felt the softness of her light skin, savoring the feel of her flesh. And the scent which came off her, inching closer to her, his face and lips barely brushed against hers.

He gently drapped the coat over her then his hands went to slid up her bare neck and around her face, holding her head in his hands.

" How are you so beautiful, Eve?" He muttered to her. Upon finishing his lips brushed gently against her cheek. He closed his eyes and nearly kissed her red lips until a mutter stopped him.

" I was created to be perfect.Thats how I'm so beautiful"

Nuada opened his eyes and moved his head and face back, Eve blinked and stared up at him. She had a light smile upon her face and she looked calm as well. Her eyes wondering to the sword which rested upon his back, it was his own sword.

" You must be like me." She whispered.

" What?" Nuada asked with a slightly confused look upon his face. His distance from her had not changed he still remained knelt close to her their heads barely touching each other.

" Your sword rests upon your back. I too keep " Dark Death" Cased upon my back."

" Dark Death?" Nuada lifted his eyebrow," Is that its name, your sword?"

" Its silly I know." Eve said with a light chuckle. Then decided to ask," Did you come back to see me just to cover me up?"

Nuada smiled lightly and chuckled." No, I just noticed you couldn't get to it in the position that you are in so I decided….to cover you up. My real intent on coming to see you tonight was to offer you a second chance to kill me, Eve."

" Eve? I love how my name rolls off your tongue, Nuada." Eve stated, her face still close to Nuada's their lips barely a centimeter from touching. Their words were mere whispers as they spoke.

" I dare say the same thing, Eve. " He repeated her name.

They stared at each other for a long moment and were so close to kissing but Eve realized how close they really were and leaned her head back against the wall and spoke" You said I had a chance to kill you again. What are talking about?"

Nuada moved back a bit too and answered, clearing his throat he spoke in a louder tone" In the morning I want us to fight, just the two of us in an arena where all can see." He said and stood turning to leave." Get more sleep trust me you'll need it."


	10. The Draw

Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do Now that I have allowed you to beat me Do you think that we could play another game Maybe I could win this time I kind of like the misery you put me through Darlin' you can trust me completely If you even try to look the other way I think that I could kill this time It doesn't really seem I'm  
getting through to you Though I see you weeping so sweetly I think that you might have  
to take another taste A little bit of hell this time Lie to me Lie to me Is she not right?  
Is she insane? Will she now Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she now Run for her life now that she lied to me  
You always wanted people to remember you To leave your little mark on society  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today Another victim dies tonight  
Lie to me Lie to me Is she really telling lies again Doesn't she realize She's in Danger  
The little bitch she went and she told a lie And now she will never tell another a lie  
The little bitch she went and she told a lie Never fucking lie to me-" The Game"Dirsturbed

Note: This Fight Scene wasnt as good but Ive never been too good with Fights scenes

Chapter Ten: The Draw

Eve took in a deep breathe and glanced around the crowded arena which resembled the coliseums from Ancient Rome. All around upon the bleachers there was a crowd of monsters and elves shouting and chanting for a fight.

Eve looked down at the shackles upon her wrists, she wore the same outfit that she had when she first arrived, when she looked over she noted a rack of various weapons and her own " Dark Death" Katana.

" I'd wager that you want Dark Death,"

Kate looked over across from her was Nuada, clad in his normal outfit . He carried his sword in one hand and in the other a key.

" Give it back." Eve growled.

Nuada paused in walking" I'll make you a deal." He paused and lifted the key." Get the key and unlocked the shackles and you may use any of the weapons in this arena. " Now here are the rules in this little one on one game." He started and looked at Nuala then back at Eve." If I draw blood or kill you, I win. If you draw blood you or kill me you win. And whoever wins gets a request from the opponent granted."

Eve nodded," So if you win…what do you get?"

" If I win and not kill you…I want you to stay here as long as I wish you to and you tell me your origins. Understand?"

" And if I win and not kill you…you have to kneel before me and let me behead you in front of all these eyes, deal?"

Nuada smirked at her brave and demanding spirit." Then I wish you the best of luck." Upon finishing he slipped the key into his mouth and let it stay upon his tongue which he stuck out at her. Eve glared and ran at him, Nuada lifted his sword for the first strike, quickly Eve ducked and rolled around him. Her back against the dirt Nuada went to stab her again, but Eve lifted the shackles and used the chain to back and twisted the sword in the chains, when Nuada tried to yank the sword free it cut the shackles in two.

Eve smirked kicked Nuada back off her and flipped to stand, Nuada smirked. " Any one of the weapons?" She asked with a smile.

Nuada nodded with a smirk and ran towards her, Eve flipped backwards a couple times and reached the racks, she grabbed a metal staff as Nuada's sword slammed into the middle of the staff, Nuada flipped around and swung his sword towards her, Eve swung the staff back and blocked again. Abruptly she tossed the staff to the side and flipped back, Nuada following her, the did a front flip and nearly cut her, when Eve dodged and wrapped her arms around his waist and used her strength and her leg wrapping around his to knock him upon his back.

Now upon his back, his arms also held firmly Nuada's wrist holding his sword. They were at that point staring perplexed at each other, Eve straddling his waist. With both her hands holding both his down hard and firm, her upper body leaned close into his her face nearly touching his.

Their bodies pressing erotically close together. Nuada realized this and roughly moved up and rolled her over, now he was on top of her and pressed his hip painfully into hers, Eve called out and as she did and tried to buck him off her, as Nuada teased her and stuck his tongue with the key still on it at her. Even though Eve had gotten the shackles torn apart from his sword, he knew it would still piss her off.

Eve glared and used all she had to lean up and flick her tongue against his, Nuada's eyes widened in shock as her tongue claimed the key. She stuck it out to him. And kicked him off her and stood again as he did.

" You have no weapons, Eve."

" I don't need weapons to kill you, Nuada."

" Then why haven't you defeated me?" Nuada asked with a smirk.

" Maybe I'm trying to have a little fun first." With that they ran at each other again, Nuada paused and slid to a hault which forced Eve to do the same.

" What?" She asked.

Nuada gestured to a little bleeding cut on the side of her neck. Since her long crimson hair was tied back in a pony tail. All could see. Now Eve's only option was to let him fall for in love with her.

Nuala then stood from her seat and announced the victor. " The cut and blood is as plan in sight as the fighters in the battle, Prince Nuada Silverlance is the winner!" She called out looking at Nuada who nodded at her then looked back at Eve who for the first time hung her head in shame.

" WAIT!" Nuala called her eyes staring at her side of her brother's neck." It's a draw."


	11. Room of A Dead Loved One

**The inequity of fate The pains of love and hate The heart-sick memories  
That brought you to your knees And the times when we were young  
When life seemed so long Now you are left alone Where did it all go wrong  
Day after day You burned it all away (and it's too late) All the hate that feeds your needs All the sickness you conceive All the horror you create  
Will bring you to your knees ****-"Judgment" Anathema**

Chapter Eleven: Empty Room of A dead Loved One

Nuada's eyes widened and he went to touch his neck as he slowly withdrew his hand there was blood smeared upon it. He looked at Eve she had a knife behind her back, that she drew into sight with his blood on it. as a bit of her blood was on his sword.

Nuala took it upon herself to walk out into the arena and stand in between Nuada and Eve," It seems that both have drawn blood from each other. In an event such as this the deals are split between the two fighting." As she finished she looked at Eve then to Nuada.

" My demand was to kill him, princess " Eve said firmly.

Nuala looked at the crowd and shouted," Slayer Eve's wish was to kill him before all of you!" Then she looked at Nuada.

Who spoke what his demands were." I wished for her to stay as long as my heart desired. And tell me her origins"

Nuala nodded and looked back at the monsters and elves." Your Prince desires for her to stay as long as he wished her to. The solution? " Nuala paused and looked back at Eve and smiled," Eve stays for a time of three weeks, if and then she decides to leave…she may."

Nuada glared at her and raised his voice," Nuala you can't cant change the demands!"

" You were the one fighting brother, would you rather I let her kill you?" She asked and smiled.

Nuada looked at Eve who when she looked up at him she had a lovely light smile upon her lips. Then she looked at Nuala." I'll do it Princess." Eve decided now she'd play with the prince a bit and finish the killing job on a later date.

"The Slayer has agreed to stay the three weeks." Nuala announced to the crowd. Then she looked back at her brother." Now aren't you going to show her to her room brother." She mused.

Nuada looked at Eve at the beauty staring at him he said nothing as he brushed passed Nuala and stood close before Eve, she still smiled and looked at her boots." Come, I'll show you where I'll have you stay." With that he walked gently passed her, his finger tips barely bushing against her right hip.

Eve looked at Nuala one last time and followed Nuada. Out the arena doors and down a dark hallway, they passed several corridors and hallways when the silence got to Eve and she decided to speak up. " Do most battles in the arena end in a draw?"

Nuada paused as the reached the living chambers of the seemingly underground palace. " No, normally one kills the other. " Was all he said. And unlocked the door they stood in front of. As he opened it Eve beheld a room that looked old, and dusty.

As Nuada lead her in Eve looked around it looked as if it was once the room of a queen or princess. Glancing up Eve saw a glass dome above her, where there was a little man hole and the full moon shined down into the room. Eve looked over at the bed The sheets were white and silky it was made and didn't look like it had been slept in for years. Over by a window was an old and dusty vanity table. There was also a closet by the bed and a full body mirror attached to the door.

" I will send a servant to clean after you have left the room." Nuada brought her attention back , Eve turned to look at him. He continued" I wish for you to get changed into one of the gowns in the closet and then if you wish join Nuala and I for dinner."

Eve nodded, and stared into his eyes" Alright. She said softy." Is there a light switch in here or something?"

Nuada shook his head," This room has been emptied for at least two centuries. We didn't have electricity installed . I will leave you with a lighter. Over on the desk there is a candelabra and various other candles. A servant will come to you and lead you to the dinning halls. " With that he turned and left Eve to herself.


	12. The Locket and The Diary

Give me release witness me I am outside give me peace.Heaven holds a sense of wonder and I wanted to believe.that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides.In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in this white wave in this silence I believe Passion chokes the flower 'til she cries no more possessing all the beauty hungry still for more.Heaven holds a sense of wonder...I can't help this longing  
comfort me I can't hold it all in if you won't let me heaven holds a sense of wonder...In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in thi s white wave in this silence I believe I have seen you in this white wave you are silent you are breathing.in this white wave I am free - Sarah Mclocholin" Silence"

Chapter Twelve: The Diary and The Locket of Mystery

After lighting every candle she could find, Eve sighed and walked over to the vanity table to inspect the items which rested upon it. Make up, rather old looking make up. Taking a tube of blood red lipstick in her fingertips, Eve slowly opened it up and glanced at it for a moment, then closed it up and set it down. Her eyes feel upon a locket which rested by an hard back, dusty diary.

Eve gingerly took the locket into her hands and opened it, there was a little picture of Nuada on one side and on other a young woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes, she didn't at all appear to be elfish like Nuada and Nuala. No her skin was a peach color.

Eve lifted her eye brow and wondered more about the diary now, so she set down the locket and took the diary up in her hands and opened it up, the words were written in beautiful cursive Eve read the words within her mind…

_April 11, 1722_

_It is a glorious day, I found out I am with child , hoping a daughter but if it is a boy then he will be loved just as much by me and the man who fathered this child. I cant wait to tell him the news. Hopefully he will be just as overjoyed as I am. Mother and Father say he will shun me, that he only used me to get me into bed. But I smiled and told them that he'd already given me a promise ring….._

Before Eve could continue further there was a knock at her door, quickly Eve looked at the door and closed the dairy up. "Come." Eve spoke up as she placed the diary down.

Nuala opened the door and walked in slowly, she smiled." I'm glad you agreed to stay." She said softly as she approached Eve," Forgive the intrusion but Nuada asked me to retrieve a few items of value to him from the room and to make sure you are ready to go down for dinner."

Eve shook her head." I am trying to adjust to this new setting." She said with a smile on her face." I would enjoy a bath or a shower before I get all dressed up." She requested.

Nuala smiled," Of course" was she said before wondering over to the closet.

" Nuala, who slept in the room last?" Eve asked.

Nuala paused in looking through the renaissance style gowns and hung her head slightly," Why do you want to know?"

" Just curious that's all." Eve said with a shrug as Nuala pulled out a light silk blue medieval gown and offered it to Eve.As the young woman accepted it she watched as Nuala went to the vanity table and took up the locket and the diary in her hands, " Now then shall I show you to the bathing quarters?"

Eve nodded and followed Nuala out the room and down the halls.

Nuala turned to Eve before entering the door to the bathing chambers." You might want to take care, Nuada is in there and…well…" She chuckled and trailed off and opened the door a crack. Eve peaked in her eyes widened.

There under an open shower like area stood Nuada. His back to her, so she could see his pale buttocks, as the water trickled down his hair and skin, it was perhaps the most exotic thing shed ever seen before. No hair on his skin what so ever! (( Squeel Fangirls! Squeel!)

Eve looked back towards Nuala but she was gone. So Eve looked back through the crack in the door. She smiled getting an idea and bit her lower lip, opening the door gently she crept in.


	13. Towel Battle

When I can't see right in your eyes When I'm surrounded in the craziness of time When you're understanding, is trying hard to stand still When I wear layers of my pride, you should Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Whenever I'm trapped in this tide When I forgotten that there is you and I When your persuasion is fighting in a blindfold when I wear my bad moods to my mouth, you should Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself, myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Like a rose without its thorn  
Like a bird without a song Like the fire without the flame If there's a painless love, we wouldn't be the same Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself, my self Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see- Anggun" Undress me"

Note: Yes I know in every fic I have to put in some sort of erotic bathing or shower scene.

Chapter Thirteen: Towel Battle

Nuada heard a loud splash, quickly he looked back, and gently picked up his sword which rested beside him under the shower. Slowly he wondered over to the large bathing pool, glancing down he saw no sign of any body with in. Lifting an eyebrow Nuada turned to look back at the shower and his yellow eyes widened.

Eve stood with her back to him, now in the shower where he was once. His eyes watching as the water hugged so tightly to her silk like skin, Nuada for a moment had grown jealous of the water, it caressed her flesh as it trickled down her fine buttocks and slender legs.

Nuada found himself longing to look at her from the front now, but shook it off and glared he stepped towards her and pressed the blade of his sword gently against her back" What are you doing?" He asked firmly.

Eve smirked and did not face him as she responded" I am…taking a shower…"

" Its my shower." Nuada said with a smirk" There is a pool over there." He pointed out.

" But I want to take a shower not a bath." Eve said with a smirk and turned her head to look at him, she had a wicked smile. But she tried her best to keep eye contact with his eyes rather then with his manhood. ( Squee!)

" Well I'm in here now Nuada so you are just going to have to wait." With that she turned and smirked, decided to tease him even more. She slowly and seductively bent forward, showing off everything to him as she reached for some shampoo.

Nuada's eyes glued themselves upon the sight he could see between her legs. He had to close his eyes and hold his breath for at least a moment to stop himself from getting fully aroused he did not want to take her there, not there.

When he opened his eyes again Eve stood there with a towel wrapped around her boobies ( Lol I used Boobies)And the rest of her torso all the way to at least her waist.

" That…is the only towel in here…I need it." Nuada growled his hand went to yank the towel from her and off her.

Eve glared" NO! I had it first!" She yanked it back.

" I was in here first Eve." He snapped and pulled harder which made her loose her balance and she slammed right into him, the towel fell between them, Nuada now held Eve in a near embrace the two of them staring shocked at each other.

Eve gently move to stand up straight and cover herself with her hands. She was blushing slightly. " Um…." She muttered looking at the floor.

"Eve…I….uh…..you can use the towel my room is not far from her anyway." Nuada whispered and knelt down to pick up the towel and offered it to her.

Eve smiled grateful at Nuada and accepted the towel as she wrapped it around herself and didn't say a word as Nuada turned to walk out of the chamber.


	14. Death of a Wife

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you And at sweet night, you are my own Take my hand We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning's light We'll be half way to anywhere Where love is more than just your name I have dreamt of a place for you and I No one knows who we are there All I want is to give my life only to you I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore Let's run away, I'll take you there We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning's light We'll be half way to anywhere Where no one needs a reason Forget this life Come with me Don't look back you're safe now Unlock your heart Drop your guard No one's left to stop you Forget this life Come with me Don't look back you're safe now Unlock your heart Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down So by the morning light We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name –" Anywhere" Evanescence

Note: Yes again in like every other fic I put a woman in the dude's past who died blah blah but you know…Whatever I cant help the way I write.

Chapter Fourteen: Death of a Wife

" Thank you." Nuada began as he accepted the locket and the dairy in which Nuala gently handed to her fully dressed brother.

" I think she glanced inside it but I don't think she read much" Nuala said. And watched as Nuada slid the Diary under his pillow and then latched the locket around his neck, tucking it under his shirt.

" Do you ever think about her anymore?" Nuala decided to ask as Nuada leaned against the window.

Nuada looked at her with in tense yellow eyes, and nodded," I do, I think of her in the darkest hours of the night where I am sleepless. " Was all he said and the siblings left it at that. Nuala knew the pain and she too suffered, which was why she was so despite to see him happy again.

"Nuala please leave me." Nuada whispered in a sad tone.

Nuala approached her brother and touched his shoulder," Nuada I'm sorry I didn't me to mention…."

" No, its alright just go. Leave me for a moment in peace." He muttered, his hand practically clenching the locket around his neck. Nuala did as asked.

Nuada gripped the locket, his eyes clenched shut in his mind he heard the call of a woman," NUADA!"

In the back of his mind Nuada could see that very moment in October of 1722 that the greatest sin was made and it cost him two of the lives most dearest to him at the time…..

Flashback……

_" Rebecca." He muttered as the young woman's face turned to terror._

_" I will shoot! Get back!" Shouted the common criminal who aimed a flintlock pistol at the woman Nuada had just barely made his marriage vows to." The ring elf! Hand it over!"_

_" Nuada don't!" The young woman called out, then screamed out loud as the hammer upon the pistol had been pulled down. The newly weds stared at each other Rebecca smiled lightly at Nuada and mouthed," I love you." As she finished she moved her mouth towards the man's arm and bit down hard " RUN!" She called._

_The man called out in pain and rather then shooting her in the head, shot her in the lower abdomen, where the 6 month year old fetus rested. Time slowed as the shot rang out, Nuada's blood froze , he then ran at the man and tackled him off the docks and into the water as Rebecca hit the ground._

_Several minutes passed, Nuada vaulted himself out of the water after drowning the man and rolled over on the docks, trying to catch his breathe, " Rebecca." He muttered crawling over to where the young woman lay in tears, dying." You're so stupid." He muttered " Why?"_

_Rebecca's lips trembled as she tried to speak" I thought….I had a chance….that you wouldn't have had to give him my grandfather's wedding ring." _

_Nuada looked at the bleeding belly where he knew his baby was lost for sure , he knew though that he might have a chance to save his wife at least. He stood and took her in his arms and picked her up, holding her close to him as close as he could._

_" Rebecca please hold on." He whispered noting that his hands were now smeared in the blood of his child and the blood of his wife. He walked fast into the alley where he could get take Rebecca to his world, glancing down every now and then to make sure she was still conscious. _

_When he noticed her eyes were closed he spoke to her" Rebecca stay awake please." The young bride only nodded and tried her best to keep her eyes open._

_" Nuala help!" Nuada called kicking upon the passing his sister and kicking open Rebecca's bedroom door_

_Nuala gasped as she saw all the blood gushing from Rebecca's womb and belly." What happened she asked as Nuada laid Rebecca down upon her bed,." She's been shot! Quick! We need water, rags , …..the doctor! Hurry fetch the doctor! "_

_Nuala fought her tears and nodded running out to get the doctor as fast as she could._

_Nuada looked back down at Rebecca and held her hand" You're going to be ok, my love." He whispered. Removing his shirt and tearing the sleeve to try and stop the bleeding with it._

_Rebecca shook her head, and noted the blood trickling down his arm from his the back of his shoulder." You you..are….bleeding." She whispered._

_" Its nothing, just got stabbed by the attacker while we were in the water that's all. Nothing big." He whispered swallowing hard as two tears trickled from his yellow eyes and slowly ran down his cheek. _

_" Always…trying to be tough, my Nuada." Rebecca muttered. Repeating something she had told him once before in the past._

_This brought out light chuckle from Nuada as Rebecca shakily lifted her trembling hand and touched his cheek, Nuada pressed his face into her touch and touched her hand with his as Rebecca whispered her last words." My husband…Nuada…" With that her hand almost slid from his, had Nuada not desperately held the limp hand, his eyes closing more tears fell from his eyes………_

End Flashback.

As his eyes opened there were traces of those tears once again.


	15. Little Dinner Talk

Godlove and rest my soul With this sundown neverending The feel is gone yet you aint gonna see me fail I am the decadence of your world I am an eider covered in oil Happy hunting, you double-faced carnivore Tell me why No heart to cry Hang me high The music is dead, the amen is said The kiss of faith is what I beg A loving heart n soul for sale Tell me why... Leave me be And cease to tell me how to feel To grieve, to shield myself from evil Leave me be Od of lies is killing me Romanticide Till love do me part See me ruined by my own creations Leave me be..." Romaticide " Nightwish.

Chapter Fifteen: Simple little Dinner Talk

Eve and Nuala sighed as they both sat at the grand dining hall table. Nuala was dressed in her long red gown, and Eve dressed in the medieval blue dress, her hair was down and brushed back with a little clippie on the side.

Nuada entered moments later," Forgive my lateness Nuala." He whispered. As he passed the two females he glanced at Eve and sat down beside Nuala." What do think of your room?" He asked.

Eve shrugged" Too dusty but all in all its alright." She answered.

Nuada answered and took a goblet of wine between his fingertips," Good then. Don't worry by the time you get back to the room with would have been dusted and rid of the cobwebs." Upon finishing he sipped some of the wine.

There were several moments of silence then Nuala cleared her throat" Eve I understand you are not only one from Man's labs."

" There are many more, I am but the baby in their eyes. "

" So men found a way to play God." He mused.

Eve shrugged ":Sort of, they wanted to create a group of super humans. But decided it would've been less hectic and cheaper to just make a race of what they believed to be prefect soldiers."

Nuada and Nuala looked at each other for a moment then Nuada spoke again" Apparently they were wrong", he mused," The perfect soldier wouldn't be here, they would've already taken my head."

Eve nodded and chewed some food from off her fork and decided to change the subject." I was wondering who was it to last to stay in that room?" She asked.

" Why does that matter?" Nuada asked looking at his glass of wine.

" Well I was only curious because it looked like a room fit for a princess." Was all she said.

" Perhaps maybe because it was a princess who once stayed in it." Nuada said with impatience in his tone as he again sipped his wine. From the corner of his eye he could see Nuala hanging her head, looking like she could cry.

Eve noticed it too and changed the subject again," So what's it like living underground?"

Nuala shrugged and got herself together and spoke" Its nothing special we elves feel the need to keep ourselves in incognita ."

Eve nodded and lifted the goblet to her lips and sipped Nuala spoke off and on to Eve throughout the dinner Nuada most of that time seemed to be in deep thought over something else, several times Eve caught him running his finger along the golden chain on his neck. ….

Flashback October 1722…..

_Nuala approached Nuada who hung his head and sat in a chair beside the bed where the dead body of Rebecca had been taken to the berail preparations._

_Nuala knelt down beside him and offer a cup of hot Tea to him. _

_" I'm sorry brother." She whispered._

_Nuada didn't even regard the tea that was offer he merely stared at the blood stained sheets of Rebecca's guest bed," You see now why I loathe and hate the humans." _

_Nuala nodded " Rebecca and the baby's loose will be a scar on both our heart's brother. When you first told me you were going to be a father , I was so happy I cried with joy." Nuala whispered and touched the stitched up wound on Nuada's shoulder." That should be a nasty scar."_

_Nuada shook his head and stood from the chair." All I had to do was give up a little silver ring to a madman and she and our baby would've been safe. If only I'd acted faster. "_

_" Don't blame yourself brother please."_

End Flashback….

_' Every day…I'll blame only myself'_


	16. The Diary

Rain, rain on my face It hasn't stopped raining for days My world is a flood

Rain, rain on my face It hasn't stopped raining for days My world is a flood  
Slowly I become one with the mud But if I can't swim after forty days and my mind is crushed by the crashing waves Lift me up so high that I cannot fall Lift me up  
Lift me up - when I'm falling Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying Lift me up - I need you to hold me  
Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again Downpour on my soul Splashing in the ocean, I'm losing control Dark sky all around I can't feel my feet touching the ground  
Calm the storms that drench my eyes Dry the streams still flowing  
Cast down all the waves of sin And guilt that overthrow me Lift me up - when I'm falling  
Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying Lift me up - I need you to hold me Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again-" Flood" Jars of Clay

Chapter Sixteen: The Diary

Eve turned over in the bed, her eyes locked upon the dead white rose which had been laying upon the sheets for God knows how long. There was something about this room, that Eve couldn't quite put her hand on. And there had to be something about her to have been placed in a room untouched for a couple hundred years.

As her ember eyes drifted from the dead flower her they fell upon the dark crimson color that appeared stained upon the bed, Eve had a feeling it was nothing more then blood as if some one had either died or been murdered in that bed. Which now Eve had a n eerie vibe about the bed in which she slept in. Who was the previous sleeper of the bed? What were Nuada and Nuala hiding from Eve?

This was something she had to find out, but she would have to ask about it later, perhaps in the morning, but until then. Eve closed her eyes and tried to get a little sleep.

#

While Eve was in the mist of attempting to sleep, Nuada sat at his desk in his room, his yellow orbs scanning the parchment pages of the hard back diary he'd hidden under his pillow earlier . As he turned the page, he noted it and the other page had barely stuck together.

Gently he place his index finger and thumb on his tongue and gingerly pried the pages from each other. He smiled lightly, once there was a time where he vowed never to read Rebecca's diary but she had been dead for so long he wanted to see for himself what her thoughts were. And this the remaining page was her last entry, his mind read the entry to himself.

October 1722…..

_It is the eve of our wedding, Nuada should be in here shortly, he told me he'd promised his father that he would share a brandy with him before consummating our wedding by making me his as his wife now. I find it silly of me to be smiling about it. I am no longer a virgin, I haven't been a virgin since early April when he first showed me his chambers and asked me if I wanted to sleep in the same bed and hold each other as an innocent couple or the other choice…well join together as lovers that night. My answer was of no regret, I choose to let him take me, thus now I sit here with a bun in the oven, six months has gone by that fast._

_Nuada tells me that he thought of the perfect name for the baby. If it is a girl, her name should be Una. I like it, and I think that if it is a boy his name will be Treveir. Very elfish I think. Though the child is half human, I think the names are lovely. ……_'

One, then two tear drops hit the page, Nuada can't bear to read anymore of it, so he gently closed it up. His fingertips trailed slowly down the cover of the diary, he glanced up to the sound of thunder , his pointy ears twitched he could hear the rain outside above him. He smiled and stood from his chair and left the room.


	17. Romantic Side of Nuada Silverlance

My hands are searching for you My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade Into our secret place The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you  
I'm alive, I'm alive I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cry The light is white And I see you I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing  
Take my hand I give it to you Now you own me All I am You said you would never leave me I believed you I believe I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healed-" All around me" Flyleaf

Chapter seventeen: Romantic Side of Nuada Silverlance.

"Eve." Nuada whispered softly as he sat on the side of the bed, staring down at her, he watched her blink and turn over, her hair lay splayed around her as she lay now upon her back staring up at Nuada.

" What?" She asked.

Nuada smiled at her and looked up at the glass ceiling at the open man hole where the rain fell from the sky and hit the glass. " Listen, and look." He whispered.

"Its raining." Eve said with little interest.

" I know, and I wish for you to join me on the surface." He whispered.

Eve lifted her eyebrow and sat up, her body just inches from him." Why?"

" Because I love the rain and I wanted to invite you to share the moment with me." He answered then noticed how nice he was and cleared his throat and spoke a little louder" So what of it?"

Eve chuckled and smiled at him" I suppose a night in the rain on the surface wouldn't hurt," She said as Nuada moved over and stood up from the bed and let Eve stand up, he offered her the black trench coat to wear over the dress she wore at dinner.

"Thank you." She whispered and went to accept it.

" Allow me," He said and slipped it on her for her." Forgive me but the rain makes me….a little….out of whack." He said and headed for the door, Eve following behind him.

#

As the rain hit his face Nuada smiled and tilted his head towards the sky and let the rain drops trickle down his face, savoring the feel of it. Its coolness as it hit his pale face, the scent of it the sound all of it soothed him.

Eve smiled and glanced down at the few people walking below them, holding umbrellas. It amazed Eve that Nuada would pick the top of a building of all places to sit and watch and feel the rain.

" So tell me about yourself Eve," Nuada's soft voice got her attention.

Eve looked over at him and shrugged" Myself? What else is there to tell you that you already know?"

Nuada shrugged " Well for instance were you always a lab rat? Or did you have a life before that?"

Eve looked away and nodded slightly." Nuada I had a family before I was forced into the labs. I had a sister, a brother, mother, father. I had a husband, and an infant son. All of them…were taken from me by a group of scientists that worked for a company called HRC , Human Research Center."

Nuada nodded as she continued," I refused to let them experiment on me, so in front of me they kill him. My son. They killed my whole family and still they took me after a month. " She paused and closed her eyes, hanging her head she tried to hide the tears which trickled down her face.

Nuada noted this and scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist , his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered." Eve you and I are not very different, in many ways were are the same. " As he finished he stood up from the ledge of the building and offered a hand to help Eve stand.

" Dance with me." He began.

" What?" Eve asked as she laughed in disbelief.

" Dance with me in the rain." He said.

" I don't know how to dance, Nuada." Eve said blushing lightly.

" Then I'll lead. Come on Eve when was the last time some one asked you to dance with you?" Nuada asked. Eve looked at him and smiled and nodded her head.

Nuada smiled back at her and put on hand on her hip the other held her hand, he lead her hand to his shoulders, " Ready?" He asked. Eve chuckled and nodded.

" Good." With that Nuada slowly moved to the left and walked in slow circles with Eve.


	18. Resting Place of Rebecca Silverlance

I saw so many things but like a dream always losing me in a cloud cause I couldn't cry cause I turned away couldn't see the score didn't know the pain of leaving yesterday really far behind in another life in another dream by a different name gave it all away for a memory and a quiet lie and I felt the face of a cold tonight still don't know the score but I know the pain of leaving everything really far behind and if I could cry and if I could live what truth I did then take me there heaven goodbye-Heaven's Not Enough" From the Anime Wolfs Rain

Chapter Eighteen: Resting Place of Rebecca Silverlance

"I need to make a quick detour before we go back." Nuada said softly, and looked over at Eve who nodded, Nuada offered his hand to her. Eve merely laughed softly and slid her hand into his, so to far on lookers they looked like a couple in love walking in the trickling rain.

"Your hand is so warm." Nuada muttered," Eve look…." He paused to rethink the words he was about to speak. He paused in walking and turned to look down at Eve, his fingers gingerly entwining around Eve's fingers, he noted the bracelet attached to the ring upon her wrist and fingers.

" What?" Eve asked softly.

Nuada got to his senses and said nothing after that, turning he walked forward, Eve, who tightly held his hand followed close. Only did she stop walking was when he stopped, she lifted her eyebrow," Why the cemetery?" Eve asked.

Nuada smiled lightly as he knelt down at the entrance of the graveyard and plucked one of the iris's which grew at the gate. He looked at Eve and said nothing as he let go of her hand and entered, Eve again followed.

Nuada again spoke nothing to Eve as he reached a tombstone made of light pink marble, around the gave it had dead flowers and flowers that were barely alive. Nuada knelt down and placed the flower beside the others. " I miss you…every moment." He muttered," Every second I blame myself."

Eve had a sad look upon her face and approached the tombstone and grave her eyes scanning the inscription on the tombstone _' Here lies the resting place of Rebecca Silverlance, The angel of the elves . Born: 1701-Died: 1722 .'_

" She was your wife." Eve mused as she knelt beside Nuada.

Nuada nodded and looked at Eve" I always come see her whenever it rains. She loved the rain. At first I thought it was childish to want to walk in the rain, dance in it, most of all she loved to just nuzzle against me in it. " he whispered

Eve nodded and took his hands in hers and inched closer to him as he moved his face close to hers, his cheek brushing gingerly against her face." This is why I see that we are not as different as we think." He muttered. Eve smiled lightly as Nuada slid his slender hand along her cheek whispering " I asked that you stay because I am in love with you Eve."

Eve looked into his eyes and found nothing but the up most honesty, she was about to speak when she looked at the tombstone again, she noticed a group of vines covering some words. She looked at Nuada and reached over. Gently removing them, she looked at the words carved into the marble," Here also lies Una Silverlance, who had no chance at life," She looked at Nuada.

" You lost a child too, Nuada." She whispered.

Nuada nodded and hung his head in sadness. Eve noticed this and took his face into her hands they stared at each other.


	19. Lashing out in Sexual Frenzy

**It's the S the L the I the M Let me tell you what I wanna do Let me show you that I'm feelin' you  
Wanna sex, wanna ride with you Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you Can't get enough of you  
Always thinkin of you So sweet, so very wet So good, girl you make me sweat  
Girl I'm talkin' 'bout Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream  
Know what I mean Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend  
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine (Girl you taste so good to me)  
It's even better when it's with ice cream (ooh) know what I mean, peaches and cream (ooh-)  
I never thought that I would be So addicted to you On top, underneath, on the side of you  
Better yet baby inside of you I love the way you're just flowin down And I can feel it all around  
In the front, in the back of you Ooh I love the taste of you Girl you know what I'm talking about  
Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine  
It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean, peaches and cream Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough  
Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up  
Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up See the boys 112 we from the A' –"Peaches n Cream" 112 **

**Note: readers you decide this Do you want to sex scene?! Please let me know!!**

Chapter Nineteen: Lashing out In Sexual Frenzy

" It is still a few more hours till morning." Nuada began as they reached out side Nuada's bedroom. He turned to Eve" I have a bottle of wine if you'd like to share it with me." He said.

Eve smiled and bit her lower lip, " Alright, but if I get drunk, promise me that you wont take advantage or I'll have to break your neck." She said and chuckled.

This had also drawn out a light chuckle from Nuada as he opened his bedroom door and let Eve enter, he followed and closed the door behind him. Eve looked around and smiled, taking a seat upon the bed. Her coat still on, this Nuada noticed" You can take your coat off and get comfortable if you'd like, Eve." He said as he used a bottle opener to open up a bottle of Blackberry Merlot and poured it into a couple of goblets.

"So what's all this I hear about you trying to have sex with Nuala?" Eve decided to ask as Nuada sat down beside her on the bed and offered the glass to her.

As he chuckled slightly he sipped some wine and answered" I thought I could make my father proud by attempting to keep the family bloodline together. It is not as different then the Mythological Greek Gods you surface dwellers read about." He explained as simply as he could.

Eve nodded," That makes sense I guess. "She said with a shrug and drank a bit of wine then looked at Nuada and set her glass down, Nuada doing the same after he had emptied his glass." So tell me about Rebecca." She requested.

Nuada nodded slightly then opened his mouth to speak," Rebecca Grimm was a young woman was about 16 when I first met her she was kind to me when I needed that kindness the most…."

Flashback 1717…

_Nuada glared at the towns people, the worst idea he had was going to the surface in the day time despite his own curiosity." Freak of the Earth!" Shouted a woman who then threw a stone at him, Nuada merely caught the object in his hand and dropped it._

_More and more shouting followed by things being thrown at Nuada, he backed up, not wanting to fight. Until another shout forced his glance towards the crowd." Stop this!" It was the call of a girl, who shoved her way through the people and walked in between them and this strange creature._

_Nuada's eyes widened slightly as the girl spoke up " As the governors daughter I demand you stop this torment at once!" When no one made a movement, Rebecca shouted at them again" Leave now or I shall summon my father's men to make you leave!" _

_It had taken only that little threat and the town's people turned and leave Rebecca alone with this stranger. Who approached her " Thank you." He began, Rebecca smiled and turned to face him._

_" It was nothing really, I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She explained, gathering her skirts in her hands she brushed passed him and made her way towards the forest. _

_" Where are you going Miss?" Nuada asked turned to catch up to her._

_Rebecca stopped walking and turned to him and smiled," My name is Rebecca, not Miss. And I am going to sit by the creek it is about to rain." She said pointing to the cloudy sky. Indeed she was right, it was getting cooler out and the scent of rain was in the air._

_Nuada noted this as Rebecca turned to walk again, when he called out to her," Then as payment for your kindness to me, could I stay by your side and show you that same kindness by maybe protecting you should something happen?"_

_Rebecca smiled and stopped walking again," You would follow me and protect me? "_

_" As long as you need it." Nuada said" It is the least I can do for what you've done for me." _

_Rebecca smiled and stepped towards him, standing close to Nuada," What's your name?" She asked softly staring up into his yellow eyes, almost becoming lost in them as he had become lost in her eyes. _

"_Nuada." He muttered taking her hand in his, he placed a light kiss upon the back of it……_

End flashback…

"…Since that day I was always with her, standing beside her traveling with her. "Nuada paused to note that Eve was still listening to him.

" How long was it before you feel in love?" She asked.

" How long?" Nuada asked "Um…about an hour into our conversation at the creek." But we didn't have our first kiss until she turned 18. Her parents let me court her because I was her protector and dedicated to her. "

Eve nodded " And how long Nuada did it take for you to realize you were in love with me?"

Nuada looked at her in disbelief for a moment," Too long." He whispered, leaning over he then took her face in his hands and gingerly pulled her into him as his lips brushed against hers. Tasting her lips and their sweetness as his tongue slid into her mouth and tangled slowly with hers.

Eve gingerly pulled away after a moment of this," Do you want to be rough or gentle?" She asked as she stood , her fingers trailing to the bodice, slowly untying the lace." Slow or fast?" She whispered.

"God." Nuada muttered and watched as she tortured him by going about undressing slow, his eyes glued to her slow moving fingers on the bodice, anticipating the moment when she would expose her breasts to him. ( Even though he had seen them in the shower, this moment was the moment that counted above that.)

Eve paused before opening the front of the gown, it was then Nuada lashed out, grabbed her by her arms and slammed her back upon the bed, his lips latching hungrily onto hers, his hands tearing open the grown, then his fingers ran up her smooth thigh, brushing gently against her black hot pants that she wore. Ripping those off as fast as he could bringing out a moan from Eve.

" Take me like an animal, Nuada." Eve growled, her teeth gently nipping at the tip of his pointy ear, taking him to complete arousal.

" With pleasure." He growled back and threw his lips upon her throat, devouring her skin it seemed, the taste of her flesh was the sweetest taste. His mind swimming with nothing more then desire mixed with the merlot,

He knew that if he didn't enter her soon was going to die from this untamed frenzy in which he was experiencing. Even when he was with Rebecca he'd never felt such sexual frustration in such a short amount of time, it nearly overwhelmed him.


	20. Confessions of Love from Eve

Born from silence, silence full of it A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for If only my heart had a home  
Sing what you can't say Forget what you can't play Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes Walk within my poetry, this dying music My love letter to nobody Never sigh for better world It's already composed, played and told Every thought the music I write Everything a wish for the night Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin Died for the beauty the one in the garden Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom Failed in becoming a god _repeat chorus_"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry, the one without tears For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength. Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality where being wanted became a thrill I never knew The sweet piano writing down my life" "Teach me passion for I fear it's gone Show me love, hold the lorn So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me I'm sorry. Time will tell (this bitter farewell) I live no more to shame nor me nor you. And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." A lonely soul...An ocean soul...-" Dead boy's Poem" Nightwish.

Note: I would like to thank my friend Diana of the Moon For one giving me this idea and two for letting me use" I am forever yours"

Chapter Twenty: Confessions of Love From Eve

" I was meant to be the first, the perfect fighter with little or no emotions." Eve began as she felt Nuada's fingertips caress her bare back, both lovers lay tangled still around each others bodies, neither one felt the need to.

Nuada nodded as he caressed her soft skin, enjoying the warmth that her womanhood offered him, therefore he remained inside of her even after his sexual release." What would you call this then?" He asked her softly, his eyes glancing down to look at her.

" The feelings I have for you Nuada, surpass that of the feelings I held for my husband at a point before my humanity was shattered. " Eve whispered," That is why if my people, those who are suppose to be like me and those who made me will either torment me with further experiments. "

" And if they don't torment you?" Nuada asked, gently switching their positions so that he lay on his side facing her his legs wrapped about Eve's to try and keep her as close to him as he could.

" There is a theory that a body that is strong enough can hold chromosome 25, for years these scientists have being digging for a more and more remains of Daedra's people." She paused.

Nuada cut her off" Daedra?"

" Daedra is what myths call a large creature with the mind of a fighter, strength of a god, and the body of a lizard like being standing upright. In the legend Daedra had the digits on his hand like a human has four fingers and a thumb.But his are scaly and slender. The legend goes that he fought the armies of hell to save the woman he loved he even gave his immortality to give her life. In return the woman promised that his powers would live again in the body of another great being." Nuada nodded to show he was listening to her.

"And Chromosome 25 is what they got from the remains of Daedra." Nuada mused.

Eve nodded," For years they've failed to rewcreate a being as powerful as Daedra with the chromosone, until one scientist by the name of Dr. Peter dug up another creature one that fought Daedra, his twin brother Wendial. Dr. Peter injected himself with the serum and found that his blood bonded with the chromosome." She explained.

Nuada nodded and leaned over to kiss her lips muttering." I'm glad Nuala sent for you."

Eve's eyes widened " How could you know?"

"I over heard you and Nuala talking, my question for you now is are in love and it is real?" He asked softly.

Eve smiled and nodded" Yes. I love you Nuada Silverlance." Eve said and chuckled. Nuada smiled and kissed her again and rolled her over on her back felt that they could make love again which they did.

Eve's lips parted to meet Nuada's in a kiss, it was slow and passionate until Nuada began to move within her, upon feeling his deep thrusts and hard movements inside her, Eve called out in pleasure. As Nuada slid his upper torso up, his palms pressing firmly into the bed, he slid out slow then pushed hard and deep, drawing out moan after moan from Eve.

Who moved her hands along his chest and roughly moved so that she rolled him over upon his back, so she straddled him, her womanhood remained impaled by his erection, Nuada moaned and moved himself with her slowly motions on top of his body. His lips parting, eyes closing in shear ecstasy.

They made love for several more hours, Eve had fallen asleep in Nuada's embrace, Nuada held her closer to him then he had ever held anyone before muttering into her ear," I'd go through Hell itself for you. And I am forever yours."


	21. The Note, The Rose, and the Attack

Chapter twenty one The Note, The Rose, and the Attack

**Trees have dropped their leaves, Clouds their waters All this burden is killing me Distance is covering your way, Tears your memory All this beauty is killing me Oh, do you care, I still feel for you So aware, What should be lost is there I fear I will never find anyone I know my greatest pain is yet to come Will we find each other in the dark My long lost love  
Safely away from the world In a dream, timeless domain A child, dreamy eyed, Mother's mirror, father's pride I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain Falling inside me Cleaning all that I've become  
My home is far but the rest it lies so close With my long lost love under the black rose You told I had the eyes of a wolf Search them and find the beauty of the beast All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live A saint blessed me, drank me deeply  
Spitting out the misery in me Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints Sharing the the same hell with me Sanest choice in the insane world..Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers-" Beauty Of Beast " Nightwish **

**(Another Eve and Nuada song)**

Chapter twenty one The Note, The Rose, and the Attack

Eve moaned gently, her hand felt around for the warm body that pressed against her as she drifted off into sleep. All she could feel, was a piece of paper, a flower, and the sheets. Those felt cold as if Nuada had departed them at least a half hour ago.

Her eyes drifted open as she slowly sat up with the sheets covering her up to her neck at least and her eyes searched the room for Nuada and he was nowhere in sight, on the bed he had left a blood red rose and a piece of paper with cursive hand writing. As she lifted the paper she read it to herself in her mind:

_Eve,_

_Forgive me, I am normally not as rude as to leave someone with nothing but a rose and a note. I have been summoned to meet up with my father King Balor in Peru. My intent however is to return in three weeks. I would hope that I would find you waiting for me in Rebecca's old room. If not there then in my room, Nuala will be there for you and give to you whatever you'd need to make your stay more comfortable. _

_I would like to say this to you in parting, I meant every word that I said to you. When I return I intend on taking you as my wife, if that is not enough for you then I will do whatever I can for your happiness._

_Eternally and Obediently Yours_

_Nuada Silverlance._

Eve smiled lightly and set the note back down, she then leaned back down on the bed, holding the rose in one hand and closed her eyes.

Three Weeks Later…..

Nuala smiled lightly and entered Nuada's room, where Eve sat upon the bed, holding a little white object in her hands, she was dressed in a black and red velvet gown with a 1700s dress look to it, complete with a corset.

" Nuada and father should be here by night fall." Nuala began approaching her. Taking a seat beside her." What's…." She started noting that Eve held an at home pregnancy test in her hands .But that was not why she trailed off in the first place.

Eve stood from the bed," Hide." Was all she said grabbing a her katana from the dresser. Upon finishing the door flew open in a blast, thee scantly clad battle ready women and three leather clad men with weapons came running in with swords and daggers. Each had a number branded onto their necks.

" We've come for you Eve." One began.

" Then come and get me!!" Eve called and ran towards them…….

Aftermath. Night……

Nuada nearly had finished telling his father of Eve as they entered the throne room, Nuada paused and his eyes widened in terror and shock. The throne room was dark, sparks were flying off generators they kept , bodies of the guards lay scattered along the floor.

"Nuada what has happened?" King Balor asked, looking to his son for answers.

" Nuala, Eve." Was all Nuada muttered." Eve! Nuala!" He called as he ran down the halls passing more dead bodies, when he reached his bedroom he noticed that the door had been broken down, there was a puddle of blood on the floor.

" Nuada." The prince heard a faint whisper from under his bed.

" Nuala." Nuada muttered as he peaked under.

" Nuada, they came and took Eve." She began in a near panic. Crawling to meet her brother in an embrace," HRC sent their other fighters in , six of them. Maybe more. Eve tried to fight them off but…they…." She trailed off and watched Nuada's eye moving along the floor where the pregnancy test rested.

" I have to get her out of the labs, that's where they're are sure to have taken her. " With that he cased his sword , a set of knives, and a razor edge circle blade which he latched upon the side of his belt. " I'm not going to lose her like I lost Rebecca." He said with that he walked from the room, Nuala watching then she ran after him, holding "Dark Death" in her hands.

" I'm going with you." She said and brushed passed Nuada so as not to hear his protests.


	22. Fighting the Army of Hell For her

A small human only pretends to die it wanted to be completely alone  
the small heart stood still for hours so they decided it was dead  
it is being buried in wet sand with a music box in its hand The first snow covers the grave  
it woke the child very softly in a cold winter night the small heart is awakened As the frost flew into the child it wound up the music box a melody in the wind  
and the child sings from the ground _Up and down, rider_ and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore _only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_ a melody in the wind _my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground The cold moon, in full magnificence  
it hears the cries in the night and no angel climbs down only the rain cries on the grave Between hard oak boards It will play with the music box a melody in the wind and the child sings from the ground _Up and down, rider _and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore _only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_ a melody in the wind _my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground _Up and down, rider my heart does not beat anymorer" Spieluhr" Rammstien _

_Translated lyrics_

Note: I tried to think of this part while I was at work and I hoped it turned out ok, at the time I had Ultra Violet in mind.

Chapter Twenty two: Battling the Army of Hell For Her

Nuada blinked as he stared up at the dark sky above them, then at the massive building which had a large sign upon it saying" HRC" he then glanced at Nuala" Are you sure you don't want to turn back Nuala?" He asked.

"I love Eve as you do just as I loved Rebecca. I want to help an wny way I can " Nuala answered.

Nuada smiled and touched Nuala's face and looked back at the building they entered, as they came in through the doors, Nuala looked around" It seems empty here." She whispered.

Nuada shrugged and closed his eyes, he could here Eve's struggling he could feel her inner pain. "Eve!" Nuada called taking off down the halls, drawing one of his sword as he leapt up and kicked a door down which lead to an under ground lab facility, as he entered several of the corporate guards were there to attack him, Nuada easily ducked and rolled around them, his blade tearing into them.

Upon killing them both he continued into the labs, where he came upon a steal door with an access code required to open it." Now what?" Nuala asked finally catching up to him.

Nuada thought for a moment the reached back and drew his short spear from the other case upon his back. " Stand back, I have to get this open one way or the other, Eve is there." Upon finishing he jammed the blade into the system and twisted it a bit the door opened.

As he entered several more soldiers plus one scientist stared for a moment, Nuada's eyes fell upon the test tube which Eve's naked body rested in, there were veins climbing up and around her body. Nuada looked back at the men's whose gun were aimed at him." Are you kidding me?" He asked to himself then smirked, he ran at them rolling forward over a table and ducking the bullets as the men shot at him, his spear landing in one of them his sword slit a throat.

The remaining soldier looked at Nuada he looked back, before retrieving his weapons, Nuada smiled and flipped over the man and grabbed a beaker , tossing it into the air, where the soldier out of instinct shot it, giving Nuada time to grab his sword and stab him with it.

The scientist backed up as Nuala approached him, the blade pointed at his throat, Nuada came from behind and held a knife to the back of his neck," What have you done to Eve?" Nuada asked firmly.

" I will tell you nothing." He hissed.

Nuada glared and jammed his knife into the back of his neck" Then you are useless to me. " He said as Nuala moved so the body could drop.

" We have to find a way to get her out of the tank." Nuala began as Nuada's eyes caught sight of the computer beside the tank, on it, it had a small picture of Eve in the corner of the screen followed by some data on her.

Nuada lifted his eye brow and bent over the computer reading it out loud.

Name: Evelyne Barbs

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Marital status: Widowed.

Maternal status: One month pregnant…..

Nuada looked back at Nuala who turned her head to look at the unconscious girl in the tank as Nuada read the other data….

" Monday afternoon we found number 30 underneath the surface with the Bethmora Elves, we brought her here and subdued her with a poisonous virus meant to kill any unwanted organism in the body. Within 72 hours the half breed in her womb will die, so we've concluded…."

Nuada un bale to read anymore lifted his leg and kicked the screen over, shattering it, his eyes fell upon an anti virus , taking it into his hands he approached the tank" Nuala stand back. Was all he said before slamming his fist into it so hard it that it crack, and left bruises upon his knuckles along with cuts where blood seeped from them.

" Shit, that won't work." He muttered and eyed another computer monitor he walked over to it and moved Nuala out of the way," Hold this." He said handing her the anti virus." Put it into a serenge be ready." Was all he said and took the monitor into his hand and yanked it out of the outlet and walked closer to the tank with it and hurled it hard, the glass shattered and the liquid drained.

Eve fell forward and Nuada caught her limp body in his arms. " Eve." Nuada muttered, his fingers caressing her wet face," Nuala the anti virus." He said holding his hand out, Nuala ran over to them and handed him the serenge. Nuada took a deep breath" and injected it into her jugular vein.

The visble outside veins began to disappear and some dark green liquid oozed from her mouth," Good girl Eve, get all poison from your body." Nuada muttered and looked up and over, Nuala looked behind her.

" There's more men coming they are armed." Nuala said quickly.

Nuada smiled and took the lab coat off the professor he had killed and wrapped Eve up in it and held her over his shoulder so he could fight easier. " Hang on my love." He muttered and ran from the lab, colliding instantly with the armed men, he raised his sword and slashed one then two, dodging bullets at the same time. His arm went up on one and he stabbed that one, the body hit another standing soldier, knocking him over.

Nuala and Nuada ran for the entrance, as they reached outside they found that they were surrounded by armed men at least 50 surrounded the two elves. A scientist stepped forward," My name is Dr. Peter I need that woman." He started.

Nuala glared," She's not yours to take." She said in a dark voice.

Nuada glared as Dr. Peter stepped back," Then I will have to kill you, you can not fight us all elf. All you ned do is give her back to me and you will live."

Nuada, who had held Eve close to him looked down at her and stared at her calm face, then his eyes traveled to her lower abdomen." I promise I'd die before I let them take you." He whispered and handed her to Nuala.

"You will all die before I let you take her back into that hell you call a lab!" Nuada called out as shot fired at him he ran, ducked and rolled, , tossing his bladed circle at one, it hit several men, those men fell to the ground.

Nuada drew his sword and ducked and rolled under two men, slicing their legs, forcing them to fall, then he reached a man with a gun, grabbed his arm, twisted it far back, making him bend over.

In which Nuada rolled over his back, grabbed his gun, shot and killed him with it, then kicked the body in front of bullets that were fired towards himself. Nuada tan where most of the men were, ducking a rolling again and firing the weapon he had, right as his blade that he had spinning in the air, which killed many many men for Nuada , reached Nuada again. He caught it and latched it back on his belt, firing at more men, killing them, and finally dropping the gun once the chamber was emptied.

" Go Nuala!" He called running towards an alley way, Nuala tossed Eve to Nuada whose hands supported thew back of her legs and his other hand held her behind her neck and carried her close to his body and took off. Bullets bouncing off the pavement one managed to hit Eve in the shoulder and one had hit Nuada in the side. But still the elves ran for cover.


	23. Battle in the Shop

Im not the one whos so far away When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came. Candles raise my desire, Why Im so far away. No more meaning to my life, No more reason to stay. Freezing, feeling,Breathe in, breathe in... Im coming back again... Im not the one whos so far away When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came.  
Hazing clouds rain on my head,Empty thoughts fill my ears. Find my shade by the moonlight, Why my thoughts arent so clear.Demons dreaming,Breathe in, breathe in...  
Im coming back again... I'm not the one whos so far away. When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came.  
Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo. so far away...Im not the one whos so far away...  
far away...- Voodoo" God Smack"Im not the one whos so far away...Im not the one whos so

Note: Im sure there are many many of you thinking that if Nuada is getting hurt why isnt Nuala?Well what sense would it make for Nuala to sent a hunter in for Nuada if she dies if he dies. That makes little sense at least for this fic.Like I said this had little to do with the Movie.

Chapter Twenty Three: Battle in the Shop

As the sky grew darker and darker above them, Nuada and Nuala broke into a semi truck shop, that had closed for the night. " You've been shot." Nuala pointed out running over to her brother after sealing the exits and doors.

Nuada said nothing as he put Eve down on a mattress in the back of a semi truck. Yanking the bullet from Eve's shoulder and tossing it aside. He took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers." You will be safe here." He whispered and looked at Nuala, and tore off some of the fabric on the crimson belt sash he wore around his waist." Press that upon the wound it will at least stop the …" He trailed off and drew his sword," That shit won't give up." He said upon hearing footsteps echoing in the huge shop.

"You need to stay here with her Nuala." Nuada said and did his best to ignore the pain in his side from the bullet, he quickly opened the truck door and ducked down and crept around to the back.

" I know you are hiding her here elf. I followed your trail of blood." Dr. Peter's voice rang out.

" I will let you either give her up or I can let you bleed to death and then I would have won anyway." He said his eyes scanning the trail of blood leading to the Mac truck. Firmly grasping a sword of his own Dr. Peter went to strike along side the truck, to his surprise Nuada was not there. He had rolled under the truck and came at Peter from the other side.

Their sword clashed hard and fast, Nuada went to grab his knife, but to his own surprise the doctor leapt up and kicked him hard in the face, so hard that it sent him flying into another semi, Nuada went right through the window.

Meanwhile in the back of the Mac Truck Eve groaned slightly and opened her eyes. She saw Nuala," Where's Nuada?" She asked softly.

" He's fighting…for you…and the child."

Eve lifted her eye brow and crawled to look out the windshield. Her eyes widened. Slightly.

Nuada looked up from where he lay behind the drivers seat glass shards in his temple and in his arm and one or two in his hand' _How is it he is so good?'_ Nuada asked in his mind.

" I can fight with you all night elf." Peter called as he walked towards the semi.

Nuada gently slipped out the door. And ran at Peter, ducked and rolled around him, his legs extending to try and trip the doctor who flipped back and landed upon his feet." You cant beat me so easy elf."

" No, but I will kill you eventually by dawn," Upon finishing Nuada drew his spear, extended it and it clashed with the doctors sword. Ducked, then threw the blade of the spear up towards the doctor, who flipped back wards and tossed a throwing dagger at Nuada, who caught it in mid air, he writhed slightly, his hand gripped his side where he'd been shot.

" He needs help." Eve said looking at Nuala,

" No, Eve you can barely stand please let me take care of you, Nuada can handle this. He's stronger then you think."

Upon hearing this, Eve growled through her clenched teeth and looked back out the wind shield.

Nuada had leapt back and clashed weapons with Peters again, then flipped back several times, Peter leapt up and kicked Nuada hard, sending him clashing into another parked semi, that had its hood opened. Nuada painfully hit it and then rolled over hitting the concrete floor again.

" You wont win Elf!" Peter called out.

Nuada from where he lay upon the floor along side the semi, blinked and crawled to sit against the wall by the truck and responded" If I wasn't meant to win, then you would've already killed me Dr." Upon finishing, Nuada touched his wound on his side and writhed as he looked at his blood. He knew he was running out of time.

The doctor smiled and tightly gripped his sword, his eyes scanning the blood left behind from Nuada.

Eve meanwhile had slid her hands into the pocket on the lab coat she wore, and felt a little vial and an empty serenge She read the bottle, the letters were burry but the numbers read 25. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at Nuala.," Forgive me but I cant let you hold me back." She muttered.

" What?" Nuala asked only to have been greeted by a hard punch to the face, which knocked her out. Weakly, she opened the door and slid out, she had to hold onto the side for support as she worked on putting the serum into the serenge.

She glanced up to peak out at Nuada, who unknowing that the doctor was closing in on his position fast." I am godlike, elf!" The doctor called out. Sneaking around the semi, his eyes glancing under to see if Nuada was under it, but there was no sign.

Nuada weakly crept to stand and as he turned a he gasped, a sword met him right in the chest his eyes widened as he stared into the face of the smiling doctor," I win, Prince Nuada. Eve and your child are mine" Doctor Peter said with a dark smirk as he pulled the blade from Nuada's body, which the sword had gone through.


	24. Nuada's Transformation

For whom the gun tolls For whom the prey weeps Bow before a war Call it religion Some wounds never heal Some tears never will Dry for the unkind Cry for mankind Even the dead cry - Their only comfort  
Kill your friend, I don't care Orchid kids, blinded stare Need to understand No need to forgive No truth no sense left to be followed  
"Facing this unbearable fear like meeting an old friend" "Time to die, poor mates, You made me what I am!" "In this world of a million religions everyone prays the same way" "Your praying is in vain It'll all be over soon" "Father help me, save me a place by your side!"  
"There is no god Our creed is but for ourselves" "Not a hero unless you die Our species eat the wounded ones" "Drunk with the blood of your victims I do feel your pity-wanting pain, Lust for fame, a deadly game" "Run away with your impeccable kin!" "- Good wombs hath borne bad sons..." - Cursing, God, why? Falling for every lie  
Survivors' guilt In us forevermore 15 candles Redeemers of this world  
Dwell in hypocrisy: "How were we supposed to know"- nightwish" The Kinslayer"

Chapter Twenty Four: Nuada's Transformation

As Nuada's mouth slowly opened, he writhed again, feeling one more sharp pain in his back, but as the doctor removed his sword from Nuada's chest, his lifted an eyebrow, Nuada's eyes glanced down at the wound, it closed up and healed.

Dr. Peter's eyes widened and moved them to look behind Nuada, Eve yanked out the empty serenge from Nuada's back. Eve sat on her knees upon the floor." This is for my family!" she hissed between her clenched teeth, as the doctor lifted a pistol.

" You may join them in hell then Eve!" Peter growled and fired.

Nuada turned and watched as Eve fell back to the floor as the doctor backed up, Nuada called out in pain a dark blue light enveloped the elf, he gripped his belly, and had been forced to his knees. Knowing that whatever it was that Eve injected in him it saved his life but what the hell was happening?

" Impossible." Peter muttered and watched as Nuada called out, fangs grew to points in his mouth his entire body shift and re making its shape, his skin became a spotted black and blue scales he grew a long tale, his fingers grew black talons and they too were scaly.

" Daedra." Eve muttered as she blacked out.

Nuada's body had completed its transformation, Nuada was a large reptilian like creature that resembled a massive lizard. His yellow eyes stared at Peter his long tail wrapping around Eve's belly, scooping her up, and flinging her into his arms. He approached the doctor slowly, looking as if he was going to slash him, but instead he leapt up high and kicked him so far back that his back hit and went through a metal pipe which stuck out from the wall.

Peter glared and slowly began to glow dark red.

Nuada meanwhile leapt up and reached the steal floored rafters above then lay Eve down, his held her in his arms and spoke in a darker voice then his own" Eve,"

The young woman blinked and writhed slightly." It worked. You can beat him." With that she closed her eyes. She did not die, this Nuada knew.

" NUADA!" The doctor called from where his body remained impaled.

Nuada looked down from the railing as the doctor slowly moved his body forward and off the pipe. And spoke " I may not be able to heal as easily as you but I can do this little trick…." As he finished the red aura grew and grew around the doctor and he too began to shift and change into a shape similar to the form Nuada was in. Only this creature had blood red scaly and black spots.

" Wendial." Nuada muttered and prepared to fight, he leapt down from the rafters and disappeared in mid air and reappeared behind the doctor, who flipped back over Nuada as he landed Nuada tackled him, the doctor flipped him over. Nuada slid back a distance from him and stared at him, he blinked once , and noticed Nuala nearing behind the doctor with Eve's sword.

However Peter lifted his arm up and back, roughly gripping Nuala's arm and lifting her in mid air, giving Nuada a chance to strike. As he closed in, Peter tossed Nuala into a semi and rammed his body into Nuada's and tackled him to the cement floor. Nuada lay upon his back, but had the strength to kick Peter off him.

As he flew back Peter disappeared and the appeared again on the steal rafters, where Eve lay unconscious. Nuada quickly got to his feet and did the same as Peter had and tackled him off the rafters, knowing he and he alone had to remain in between Eve and the doctor.

Both creatures hit the top of a semi deeply denting it, both rolled off the top hitting and denting the hood, one, Nuada rolled off the side, Peter remained stuck.

" Nuala!" Nuada called, his Daedra form remaining." Get up to the rafters, get Eve to the offices at the front hide her."

He looked back over at the truck as Nuala did as told, the doctor was no where to be seen, however quickly he turned about as the doctor came at him with a huge long iron truck piece, Nuada ducked it and swept his claws up and grabbed the pole and twisted around and flipped over him. Grabbing his spear and slammed it into the pole the at the doctor held.

Who took a swing at Nuada, who ducked and the pole slammed hard into an air pressure pipe. When Nuada looked Peter leapt up and kicked him so hard that Nuada went through the glass windows to the offices, he hit a desk and rolled off it. Any glass shards that cut his body dropped from him and the cuts were gone.

" Nuala." Nuada whispered and looked under the desk he'd hit.

" Is he dead yet, Nuada?" Nuala asked as she held Eve's head on her lap, embracing and shielding her.

" Not yet I am working on it" Nuada looked up at over then back at Nuala.

" What happened?" Nuala asked.

" Chromosome 25, Eve injected me with a serum created to bond with another's DNA, turning me into this. Making me stronger and faster." As he finished he looked over again." Keep quiet." As he finished he went to stand on top of the desk and braced himself for the impact coming at him.


	25. Faith in a Legend

Playground school bell rings again, Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello... If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know I'll wake from this dream, Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken, Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, I don´t cry... Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday...-" Hello" Evanesence

Chapter Twenty Five: Faith in a Legend

Peter leapt at Nuada and sent him flying back through another set of glass, both shattering through it and hitting some shelves with several truck parts, knocking them over. Nuada rolled over and stood from the ground, Peter the same.

" She's going to die Nuada." The doctor began his form returning to his human form, Nuada doing the same, regaining his elf form his shirt off this time. The two slowly circled each other.

Nuada shook his head," No, she still has a chance. "

" You are a fool in love, Nuada. Eve is becoming human with each second if she hadn't met you then shed still be my perfect creation."

" Nothing on this Earth is perfect, not you, not me, not Eve ." With that he transformed again, and flipped back, the doctor followed he became the alternate form again and went to slice Nuada with his claws, Nuada ducked and slept his claws over Peter's face. Who in turn whipped the tale around and wrapped it around Nuada's ankle tripping him.

As he fell Nuada caught himself and landed upon his feet. The two ran at each other and scratched at one another, Nuada lifted his hand and his fist met Peter's chest, then he leapt up and kicked him roughly back, so rough that Peter went flying back and through a window to the outside of the place.

As he stood Nuada was there in front of him again, a blue aura grew around Nuada, he rushed at Peter, grabbed his neck and tossed him into the air, he too jumped up after him, Peter noted a dagger in Nuada's hand .

As the elven prince appeared behind him after running him through with the dagger once .Then repeated to appear as if he was running though Peter while he was still in the air.

After one last stab if the dagger, Nuada landed back in his original form as Peter did the same he slumped, four dagger hole covered his bleeding chest, Nuada approached him " P….please…" Peter stammered as he tried to back up, but he stumbled back" Spare…me…"

Nuada reached him and thrust the dagger into his heart and twisted it hard, muttering so that Peter heard him before he at last died" I'm showing you the same mercy you would have shown Eve and my child." Was all Nuada said before just letting the dead body drop carelessly to the ground.

Turning Nuada didn't even think to look back as he entered the offices and knelt down at the desk where Nuala held Eve close to her," I got the bullet out of her, the bleeding stopped….but… "she trailed off .

Nuada sat down and pulled Eve unto him, where she sat nearly limp upon his lap, one hand supported the small of her back and he face nearly inches from his. She had the doctor's lab coat still wrapped around her naked body.

" Eve." He muttered. Staring down at Eve's calm face, she had a light smile upon her red lips. " Eve. Come back…" He whispered," Don't die…not like this…not here." His lips began to tremble as he held her tighter, and nuzzled his face into her neck and let two trickles of tears fall from his yellow eyes.

Gently one hand caressed her lower abdomen," You need to live, for the life within you that deserves a chance." He uttered as he slowly lifted his head, and tilted her chin and opened her mouth slowly, he looked up at Nuala who was in tears and sobbing in her lap.

It was then Nuada put all the faith and trust he had into the legend of Daedra. So he lowered his mouth upon Eve's and around them a blue aura surrounded the two……


	26. THE END

Note: Im so so sorry for the delay!!This is the last Ch I promise

Chapter twenty Six: The END!!

Eve's eyes snapped open, she gasped and let Nuada's breath into her mouth and down her throat. Nuada opened his eyes and stared down at her and smiled. Taking her into his arms he held her tightly and was unwilling to let her go...

Four Years later...

" Papa! Papa!" Nuada glanced up from gently rubbing his hands along the buldge before him. Eve too glanced over in the doorway where a little elf girl stood and stared.

Nuada smiled" Una, come feel your baby brother kick." Nuada said, his daughter Una smiled and ran towards the master bed and jumped on, sitting upon her knees. Her little hand went and touched the soft warm stomach. Within moments she felt a movement within her mother's tummy.

" He kicked my hand mommy."Una said excitedly looking at her mother, Eve." I'm going to go tell Grandpa and Aunty Nuala!" She said and seemed to litterally fly from the bed and darted quickly from the bedroom.

Eve chuckled and looked at her husband, Nuada, who took her hand and rested it on top of her stomach." At least she seems to like the idea of being a big sister." He said softly and leaned down, to place a gently kiss upon the pregnant belly as he let Eve run her fingers through his long white hair and he listened to her speak.

" So two down, how many more to go Nuada?" She asked with a light chuckle.

Nuada smirked and moved to lay beside her, his hand moving to stroke her legs," Many many more to go, Eve. I rather enjoy the act of making them."

Eve laughed and responded as Nuada merely kissed her neck" Nauda I doubt I can handle birthing more then three of your babies."

" You're right dearest, they are strong.." He paused and kissed her lips, adding" like me."

"Like you huh?" Eve asked with a smile , taking two of his fingers and roughly bending them around. Causing Nuada to call out in pain . And yanked his hand away from hers, gently rubbing his soar fingers.

"I suppose having more then three will a bad idea. After all I get bone broken by you while your giving the birth." He said after the pain went away.

"And dont you forget that," Eve whispered and sat up.

Nuada joined her," How could I forget anything you do Eve?" He whispered and wrapped his arms around her his lips brushed against her as he muttered," You are my precious dark love , eternal."

END!!


End file.
